University
by An Interesting Username
Summary: No Miraculouses-AU: College life for Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn't quite as great as everyone promised it would be. That is, until Adrien Agreste is pushed into her life. Everything gets a little crazier. Each day more miraculous than the next. May become M in future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I, like more than half the readers on this website love a good adult-themed fanfic. I've been thinking about how different Miraculous Ladybug /Chat Noir could be if the setting was also more mature. Like a good author once said, if you want to read something so bad, why don't you write it yourself- that's exactly what I'm doing. No Miraculous-Age 20/21-College Life.

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own _The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._ If I did, you'd be given far more information about season release dates.

 **Chapter One**

The best part about being a sophomore was probably watching all the freshmen walk around lost on move-in day. It was quite nice to not be in their shoes and instead watching quietly from my park bench. With the newest edition of Vogue Paris in one hand and a croissant in the other, I was content. The freshmen can spend all day meeting roommates and memorizing schedules. I'm fine just where I am.

"People watching again, huh Marinette?" Alya sighed as she took a spot next to me and taking a good-sized bite out of my croissant.

Alya was my roommate and best friend since my freshman year which was her sophomore year. She was a transfer student from the states with no filter and a 100% sass. Everything one needs in a best friend.

"Such a perfect day, too. So many new faces," she added, mouthful of my now gone croissant. I really wanted that croissant though. I giggled despite my annoyance.

"Alya, where is Nino to drag you away?"

"Meeting his new roommate-some transfer student. Didn't tell me much except that the four of us are getting dinner around six together," Alya explained. I nodded and turned back to my people watching.

Nino was the only person who could ever control Alya. They met last year at a football game. Alya asked him about his phone-a model she'd been admiring- and he complimented her Jagged Stone t-shirt. It was a match made in heaven.

However, because the success in their own relationship they immediately claimed to be match makers- specifically meddling in my love life. After the onset of Nathanael's obsession with me, they gave it a rest.

"Not a double-date?" I questioned with a smirk.

"No! Of course not…"

"Good-"

"Unless you want it to be," she continued with a bump to my shoulder and a wiggle of her eyebrows. I shoved her back and stood, giggling all the while. I picked my messenger bag off the ground and slid my Vogue inside it.

"Yeah, no thanks Alya."

"Can't say I didn't try."

"Whatever you say," I choked through laughter. I glanced down at my wrist watch reading late 3pm. "We should probably head inside then to get ready."

"Let's go girly," Alya agreed standing with her things in hand.

The best part about rooming with a junior had to be the dorms. Juniors and seniors were housed in the co-ed towers. Each floor housed eight students with a lounge that typically housed movie marathons and birthday parties. The rooms were suites that any college student would be jealous of.

Our floor is nice. We're third floor and not very far from the important amenities like some others in the tower. And to top it all off, almost everyone got along well. There was Alya and I in one room, Nino and his new roommate, Sabrina and Chloe, and the RAs of our hall- married couple Tikki and Plagg. Sabrina and Chloe either never left their room or were nowhere to be found. The rest of us got along pretty well.

Tikki and Plagg acted somewhat like our mom and dad of college. They had all the things you could possibly need- extra supplies, coffee, advice, you name it. However, on days like these when the residence halls were bustling with visitors and new students they were off helping everyone in the office.

We took the stairs up to the third floor instead of dealing with the elevator traffic. When we reached the third floor, everything was as it always is. Chloe and Sabrina's door was closed shut with the sound of some music flowing from behind the door. Tikki and Plagg were noticeably gone considering their never shut door was completely closed. All that was left was Alya and I with Nino showing his new roommate around campus.

"So do you know the name of Nino's new roommate?" I asked once we were inside the dorm room. I settled myself onto my favorite faux fur bean bag chair while Alya dug through the closet.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased when she emerged from behind hung clothes.

"Alya!"

"Well I can't blame you," she sighed as she threw me an outfit to wear. "I would want to know the name of my future husband too."

"Alya!" She openly laughed at my disgust as she picked out an outfit of her own. "So this is a set-up!"

"No Mari, it really isn't," Alya responded seriously. With clothes in her hand she turned to face me. "I just have a really good feeling about this one."

"You had a really good feeling about Nathanael," I sassed as I examined my chosen outfit with a smirk on my face. It wasn't too much. A simple body-hugging tank top with a nice pair of black jean shorts- casual attire.

"Nathanael had too many good feelings about you," she joked and gathered her shower caddy. "Either way, give this one a chance."

I looked down at my outfit and started to prepare my own caddy.

"Oh and wear that push up bra from Victoria's Secret," she quickly added before ducking out of the room.

"Alya!"

Her laugher could be heard long after I chucked my empty shower caddy at the bathroom door.

I laughed to myself at my best friend's antics as I turned on my Ed Sheeran playlist through my Bluetooth speaker. I walked the short distance to the door to pick up my caddy.

I hummed along to the start of _Lego House_ as I prepared my toiletries and waited for Alya to exit the shower. Alya knew me better than anyone. Truly her gut feeling in this guy was for the best.

It never hurts to try.

 **A/N:** Woot! Okay, so I feel like I should address all my past hiatus fanfics- their series ended and so did my ideas. I stopped getting a flow of new characters and plot changes. With this one, I have made a promise to myself not to read any fanfics. Anytime I feel like reading a fanfic I'm going to update this one instead. So this 1,000 word chappie took 2 days with both days having 9 hour shifts at work so I have no reason to be "too busy to write". But I am going to college and band camp in a couple months and my birthday is at the end of this month so expect delays (But I'm going to try to pre-write chapters on those days. However, band camp is all day so the story may become a once a week update instead of every two days).

 **P.S.** I've noticed I write everything in past tense verbiage. Sorry? Can't help no matter how many professors yell at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Guess who's back. Back again. Aunna's back. Tell a friend. Sorry. Let's not waste any time!

 **Chapter Two**

"Alya, I could've sworn this was a tank top."

"It is!"

"A tank top for my boobs maybe." There's no good impression like showing cleavage.

"Hey, at least the shorts are high-waisted."

The café is quiet today. The only sounds are soothing music, the bell ringing as Alya opened the door along with the shuffling of workers around the kitchen. Sweet and savory smells danced in the air. Everything was perfectly normal.

I followed behind Alya's bouncing ombre curls as she walked past the counter toward the outdoor seating where we usually made ourselves at home.

It was a beautiful garden. The café owner made sculpting his hobby and it showed in the beautiful artistry that surrounded the garden. Passing the rows of flowers and herbs sits a patio of tables with lights strewn along the edges of their umbrellas. The seating was accompanied by an outdoor brick fireplace lit freshly when customers chose the outdoor tables. It was really a lovely sight to see as the sun began to hide away and the stars began to dance across the sky.

"Hey Nino!" Alya greeted when we found our favorite spot next to the fireplace which had been dimly lit. I couldn't see much being behind Alya but I could hear the cushioned patio chairs be pushed back as Nino and his roommate began to stand.

I chose to stay put behind Alya. I swear the couple were like my parents at times. They were protective and wanted simply the best for me, but sometimes their assertiveness put me in uncomfortable situations that my bashfulness just couldn't handle quite yet.

Like the one I'm in now.

"Adrien, this is my girlfriend Alya," Nino introduced. I watched as he moved to stand beside her placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," a strong voice replied but you could still hear the smile. I watched from behind as Alya shook hands with the newcomer. He sounded polite but handsome. I looked down at my slightly revealing attire Alya had requested I wear. Maybe this is too much for a first meeting. I wonder what the chances are that I could successfully turn around right now without the three of them knowing. I could throw on an outfit really fast and make it back at a reasonable time to eat.

"AND THIS," Nino exclaimed as he reached his hand from Alya's shoulder to grab my arm and push me between them just as I was preparing to make a break for it. "Is Marinette."

I swear I was standing before a god. I had to look slightly at Adrien's surprising height. The first thing I saw was intense green eyes staring back into mine. It was like we were both stuck in this unwavering trance. I couldn't find my voice.

"Someone want to say something anytime soon," Nino teased.

"Hi-i," I tried weakly with my arm outstretched.

"I'm Adrien," he stated as we shook hands. His other hand came up to scratch the back of his neck behind blonde locks.

I giggled looking down at my converse, "I heard." The remark came out so effortlessly flirty that I was taken aback. I have no doubt that in that moment Alya wore the same shocked expression and Nino with a proud smirk. I heard a chuckle and looked up to find a smile on his perfect face. "I'm Marinette," I added, my blush deepening each second.

"I heard," Adrien smirked as we finally let go of each other's hands.

"And I'm Nino!" Nino exclaimed as Alya laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Now how about we go order," He offered taking Alya's hand as they made their way back through the garden and inside.

"Are they always that way?" Adrien asked when we started to follow slowly behind the pair.

"Oh definitely," I giggled looking down. The silence that followed was comfortable despite the very little we knew about each other. We were walking close enough that I felt his arm brush mine as we made our way through the garden. I made it a point to distract myself from the contact by reaching out to brush the petals of flowers along the way.

"So, have you heard?" Adrien asked through the peace.

"About what?"

"That this is totally a set-up," Adrien laughed pushing his hand back to rub at his neck.

"Without a doubt," I joined in with his laughter. His laugh was so carefree and genuine. He stepped ahead to hold the door open for me as we made our way back indoors- a gentlemen-like gesture that caused my cheeks to burn deeper.

"I mean it could be worse?"

"Yeah?" I asked as we stood a little way behind Alya and Nino as they ordered.

"You're gorgeous and nice to talk to- I think that poses as a great first awkward double date."

I blushed and prepared to speak when Alya pulled me by my arm to the counter beside her immediately cutting our conversation in half. Adrien stepped up a little and took his place beside Nino at the counter as they observed the overhead menu.

"So," Alya teased as she bumped my shoulder. "How's it all going."

I looked down to my hands resting against the counter.

He called me gorgeous. They were words that quickly spilled from his lips with ease but they meant so much to my fluttering heart. Alya shoulder bumped me out of my thoughts again and I looked up to meet her stare.

"It's great, Alya. Amazing."

 **Reviews:**

 **Dan** : A shower caddy is a little (typically plastic) tote that college students use to carry personal toiletries to the showers. In suite-like dorms like the ones I live in and the ones present in this story two rooms (4 people) share one bathroom with a toilet and a stand-up shower. You can't leave your personal items in the shared bathroom so you use a shower caddy to carry your soap, loofah, towels- anything you could need. Thank you for your review!

Don't be afraid to comment ideas and changes. Everything is welcome but keep the comments productive please. (Tell me if I fuck something up.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is a short one and I truly apologize. I'm in a lot of pain and I'll explain later but here's the chapter you guys deserve! Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter Three**

"So," Nino said in the silence of our eating. We had just sat down with our trays of food and begun eating. It was a comfortable silence. No awkward scraping of forks on plates. It was like we'd always been the best of friends and silence was nothing. "Adrien, you briefly said you were a model when we first met."

 _How could I miss a face like that?_ I asked myself but in all seriousness I knew why I hadn't spotted him before. I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, only read magazines for the style trend reviews. I did not oogle at the bodies of models or take clipping for my personal obsession. I am completely devoted to my art and that's the way it's always been. Magazines are fashion showcases on print to me and that's all. Clothes before bros.

However, I would be lying if I said I didn't know of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. However, I only followed his clothing line release dates, not his heirs.

"Yeah, I have since I was young. It was a dream of mine that my family help make come true," Adrien confirmed when he finally cleared his mouth of food. I mean who wouldn't want Adrien as a model. He's literally God's gift to humanity. Even with food trying to slip from the corners of his mouth.

"Why would you stop?!" Alya exclaimed. I nodded along with her. If my clothing designs could be seen by the rest of the world I would never let it go. "I'm well aware of the importance of education-I moved here for college from the US- but online classes seem more convenient for those who have already found a career."

"I spent my first year of college with a personal tutor and online classes through the University of London." He clarified. "It was really amazing but quite lonely. Plus, only so many classes our available online."

"So, what made you come to Paris for school?" I asked and Adrien turned towards me. Nino and Alya looked to me with proud smiles encouraging me to continue. I swear they were like annoying parents and I couldn't help the blush that crept its way onto my cheeks. "Why not just attend in London?"

He stopped to think about my question as his mind drifted off to somewhere else- his face telling a sad story in a millisecond. "Paris was my home as a child and after all of the traveling I missed its' beauty," Adrien explained in a soft voice.

"So are you giving up modeling," Nino asked but he sounded very far away. Our eyes were locked and I just could not look away from Adrien's green orbs. I was analyzing his face for any sign of the heartbeat-quick sadness that I'd seen seconds ago, but it was gone. Whatever it had been was safely hidden behind a dazzling smile and bright green eyes.

"No, just the traveling," Adrien said with a smirk as he closed his eyes ultimately breaking our trance. He smiled softly like he was keeping the most desired secret in the world all to himself. "I'm staying in Paris for a while," he continued, opening his eyes and shooting me wink.

I could feel the uncontrollable stutter in my heartbeat.

My blush was not missed by Adrien or the couple across the table. Alya just giggled to herself as she not-so-subtly nudged her boyfriend. "SO!" she exclaimed unnecessarily. "How about a movie. We still have some time on our hands."

"That sounds nice, Alya. We should watch in the lounge," Nino added with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"A nice comedy perhaps?"

"You read my mind. Let's go guys."

They were up from the table before Adrien and I could even comprehend their entire conversation.

"I think we're going to the lounge for a movie but with the quick rate of that conversation, I could have easily missed the planning of a bank robbery," Adrien joked and I laughed as we sat, again, alone at the table while Alya and Nino walked away.

Adrien stood as I finished my laughing fit and leaned on the chair he was just sitting in. I promptly stood when I regained my breath.

"Come along gorgeous. We wouldn't want to miss the robbery."

 **Reviews:**

 **Boo:** The whole idea of _University_ came to me while I was texting my college roommate Emma. I was thinking, _Poor Emma, whether she likes it or not, I'm going to be the Alya to her Marinette_. SO, then I thought what of the Miraculous characters went through college- tests, relationships, drama, all of it. So, I searched the website but couldn't find one that I felt accurately showed college life so I decided to write it. But when I was trying to plan it all I couldn't exactly fit villains into such a real setting and had to unfortunately take out the miraculouses. Give it some time though! Plagg and Tikki are still present. That's probably more than what you asked for but there you go! Thank you for the review!

 **Dan:** Thank you for the review!

 **Don't forget to leave a review! They keep me going! (Plus, I fuck up a lot so let me know about what I do wrong, kay?) Pls?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay so I have been updating just about every day and I really like it because the chapter are a short 1,000 words. However, I don't know how long these frequent chapters will continue, but, like I said, I enjoy constant short chapters and I think you guys do to. I know I love it when my favorite stories are updated on time. It completely makes my day. But let's get on with the story!

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Nino took the whole "How about a movie?" thing to an entirely different level. Just watching the movie wasn't enough. Despite having just ate, Nino prepared bowls of candies and chips on the lounge coffee table like a miniature buffet.

While Nino bustled about to find drinks, Alya put in the movie and Adrien rearranged the seating as Alya instructed. I took everyone's preoccupancy to my advantage and escaped to change into comfier clothes. This tube top is a bit much for just watching movies.

I closed the dorm room door behind me and turned to analyze my appearance in the hanging mirror. My makeup was light and natural but I still decided to wipe it all off. My shorts were pretty simple and actually comfortable so I left them on and changed my tube top to a simple t-shirt. I turned back to the hanging mirror and tied my loosely hanging blue locks into a messy bun at the top my head. Some strands fell from the grasp of the hair tie but only seemed to frame my face so I let them be.

When I opened the door to the lounge Alya and Nino were taking their spot on the oversized laz-e-boy. Whenever there was an event in the lounge the couple always made sure to claim that seat. No matter how many times Plagg complained, they would never budge. They did look cute though- all snuggled together- so no one complained long.

Adrien sat alone on the small sofa as they all waited for my return before pressing play. I sat down next to Adrien. Our closeness was apparent as was my burning blush.

"Let's go ahead and start," I called to no one in particular once I had completely settled in and pushed past my awkwardness. Nino clicked play and the unmistakable intro to Dead Pool began.

"Have you seen this movie before?" Adrien leaned over and whispered. I could feel his breath gently blow a stray away of my hair against my neck. An involuntary shiver and blush followed.

"Yeah, a couple times," I answered when I finally revived my voice. "It's Nino's favorite. Have you?"

"Not once."

"Well it's a real rage-er," I nervously laughed.

 _What the hell?! A "rage-er" Mari?_ I huffed internally.

I was getting ready to clarify because of the goofy grin on his face but Nino's "shush" stopped me in my tracks. I giggled quietly with Adrien at Nino's love for this movie but remained silent any way for Nino and turned back to the screen to watch.

But then Adrien moved his arms around me.

Okay not exactly around me considering our lack of direct contact, but he was still very close.

I don't know what it is that came over me but I immediately felt bold. This handsome, god-like model was flirting with me and that was a confidence booster like no other. Ever so gently I scooted my shoulder and right side of my body into his side. I was nestled completely under his side.

I didn't dare to move a gaze from the movie screen.

I felt his gaze shift downward to my face and could practically hear the smile on his perfect face.

A beat passed until I felt his arm fully drop around my shoulders. His hand wrapped around me to tug me even further into his chest if humanely possible.

Again, I was feeling bold and playful. These seemingly innocent gestures were becoming somewhat of a game. We were flirting without speaking and God, I wanted to win. My competitive qualities were speaking over any meekness and uncertainties that I had.

I knew that if Alya turned around I would never hear the end of it all when the movie finished.

I carefully brought my short-clad legs up to curl on top of Adrien's lap and I angled my body slightly toward him. If I moved any closer I would be completely in his lap, but I wasn't feeling that bold yet. I expected a freak out of some sort to be honest. I would not let someone I just met make themselves at home on me. However, if that someone was Adrien…

Maybe.

Just as I was preparing to slide my legs from his lap and create some breathing room between us I felt Adrien's free hand lay gently ontop of my legs. He was securing them to keep them from sliding off.

Adrien didn't want me to move.

This was skin to skin contact. I could feel the pad of his thumb brush gently along the skin of my legs where his hand rested. I risked a look up at Adrien just to find him completely immersed in the movie as his thumb moved absent-mindedly.

I was comfortable and so was he.

I turned my torso back to facing the screen ahead of me where Ryan Reynolds finally said Francis's name. I sat back and enjoyed the movie.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **MajorShipper16:** I don't know, but I always find myself pushing everyone else to go for what they want. BUT I do have a friend, Sarah, who swears she will match me with the perfect guy. God help her. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Tawnypelt37:** Thank you so much for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright. Despite planning my writing and scheduling days to write around work, things happen that no one plans. Like your dad needing both of his legs amputated and a bug bite giving you a bad skin infection. It's been a bad month but you all still deserve chapters.**

 **Warning: Strong, suggestive, T-rating/ Borderline M**

 **Chapter Five**

"I was just going to go with Alix or Rose. I didn't think that it was your scene." "God, Alya! Just say it! You think I'm too boring to hang out with in public."

This entire argument started from Nino asking if I was going to the Party of Regret at one of the frat houses. The main regret-despite all the drunken dancing-is that the party takes place the night before classes. Everyone who goes to the party ends up frustrated and exhausted during classes. I'd gone last year but left early, disappointing all of our friends.

Alya didn't want me to ruin this year.

We've been red in the face, going at it for probably an hour now. "Yes, Mari! You're a buzzkill. Is that what you want to hear!"

I opened my mouth to scream something back like we have been this entire time but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and sat back on the bed, finally feeling the pain on my voice and legs from the whole ordeal.

Honesty-that's what I wanted and what I got.

Alya sat beside me on the mattress. "I'm sorry Mari. It's just that I want us all to have fun. If my best friend isn't having fun, then I don't want to force you to go."

"No, Alya, I get it," I sighed. I felt her hair drape across my back as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mari."

We sat in silence for a good minute, regretting the things we'd said in the past hour. "Did you really want to go?" Alya raised her head and asked.

"I mean, yeah. It's a new year, Alya." I thought about the real reason I wanted to go desperately this year and felt my cheeks begin to burn brighter. "Plus, I heard that the blonde Adonis who has clouded my mind all night is going to be there."

Alya chuckled at my openness. "Okay, then come. I can't hold you here." "Tonight, will be a new Marinette."

"I'd love to meet her," Alya stood off my bed and moved to stand in front of me, hand out. "Now, let me dress this 'New Mari' for her night of fun."

I grasped her hand and she pulled me up. "Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

The music was even louder inside than it was outside.

It was so dark that you couldn't see the "Live to Regret" Banner hanging along the wall. The only visible light poured in from the kitchen where the bar was lined with bottle after bottle. Kim stood behind the counter filling orders as they came.

Liquid courage, Alya had called it. I found myself standing from the couch that I'd gotten comfortable on with Alya while waiting for Nino. She wanted me to relax and I think the only way to make that happen is a shot.

A shot of what? I don't know but I know I want it to burn.

I could hear Alya rushing to follow me- probably after seeing where I was headed. Since we arrived, she's been quick to make sure I was comfortable and completely disregarding her other friends.

I don't want that.

I don't want to be the kid she's babysitting. I don't want her to put my fun above her own. I mean, I'm thankful, but it's not fair to her.

"What can I get ya?" Kim asked when we made I made it to the kitchen bar.

"Something strong."

"What?!" Alya asked from beside me.

Kim silently poured a clear liquid into a small glass-vodka. I'd seen it enough times in movies to not be completely naïve. The legendary burn I'd heard of.

I quickly grabbed the glass from across the counter and shot the liquid back. The burn was harsh but forgotten after the release of two or three coughs.

"Another," I spoke to Kim, rasping my knuckles on the wood of the counter like I'd learned from gambling Cheetos in card games with Nino. Kim smiled amusedly and poured the small glass full of the same liquid.

This time Alya was quick to reach for the glass but my desire to relax was quicker.

I could feel my resistance melting away. Maybe it was because I had divulged in only weaker alcohol before this and I couldn't hold my cup like a champ just yet.

Nino walked up behind Alya, distracting her from my drinking. In her temporary distraction, I rasped my knuckles once more and Kim fulfilled my silent request. Nino noticed my existence when I tossed the third drink down my throat.

"Hey Mari. I thought you weren't coming." The smell of alcohol reeled from his words into the air in front of me. Alya quickly took notice of her boyfriends' drunkenness and forgot about the start of my own.

They shared a few whispered words before I watched them leave to dance alongside the grinding bodies.

I didn't notice Adrien beside me until he spoke to Kim. "Heineken."

I turned my head at the sound of the green glass bottle being slid across the polished wood. Green met blue as we finally caught each other's eye.

We stayed locked in the battle as Adrien raised his bottle to his lips. When the glass touched his lips, I watched his eyes dip lower to scan over my nightlife wardrobe.

Alya had dressed me as she usually did for events. Thankfully she'd kept everything reasonably me. The top she chose was a loose, jet black material that covered much of my chest, thankfully. The white shorts showed more leg than I was used to, but it paired well with the black and white converse Alya chose.

And as Adrien's eyes lingered on my exposed legs, drinking in more than half of the drink in his hand, I couldn't be happier that I'd agreed to put them on.

"Would you like to dance?" The words flew out of my mouth before I had the chance to think about it-great thanks to vodka. Adrien's bright green eyes snapped up to meet mine and the look of desire sent an electric shock through my spine.

He sat his near empty glass bottle on the counter. I took his lead and started toward the group of dancing bodies. Adrien was quick to follow, his chest on my back and right arm wrapped around my midsection.

We were lost in the sea of bodies as we moved forward and closer to the source of the music, successfully drowning out any other noise.

The song was familiar-Nino had played it a week or so ago, completely obsessed with the beat. The words were in another language-Spanish it seemed- but it didn't stop my body from moving to the beat on its own.

My mind was taken back to our moment on the couch just twenty-four hours earlier. We were so intimately tangled and we were slowly finding our way back into that predicament. The movement of our hips rocking back and forth against each other was causing my loose shirt to lift and Adrien hands to grasp bare belly.

Internally, I was screaming.

Adrien pulling my back further into his chest and squeezing the skin in his hand quickly silenced that screaming.

The song slowed down to its bridge. With the decrease in tempo, or motions became even sexier if remotely possible. I could feel the hard planes of his chest against my back. Adrien's hand seemed to venture a little lower on my hips to pull my backside further into him.

The sensations were addicting.

But like all good things, it was taken away before I was done. Who am I kidding? I could never be done with Adrien Agreste.

I turned to the owner of the hand pulling me from the crowd, ready to yell in my borderline drunken state.

When we finally escaped the crowd I noticed Alya was the one to drag me away.

Before I received enough breath in my lungs to yell as childishly loud as I wanted to, she whispered in my ear.

"Nathanael is here," she whispered. I turned to look her in the eyes. They were stricken with fear and I knew mine were no different. "He's here and he's looking for you."

With those words, I sobered up.

We couldn't just report him for violating the protection order- we were all intoxicated and no one would end up taking us seriously. Flashbacks of the year before flashed in my mind.

We had to leave now.

I nodded at her and together we walked to the door. Nino and Adrien stood there, waiting to escort us back to the residence halls.

Alya found solstice in Nino who quickly bundled her up in her arms.

I wasted no time burying myself in Adrien. He was slightly hesitant and, without a doubt, lost on what exactly was going on, but squeezed me further into him either way.

I would have to explain it to him sometime.

I felt a comforting kiss land on the top of my head. Sometime, but not tonight.

 **A/N: Oooohhh so. This story is becoming M if you can't tell. Do you like that or nah? Also, what do you think exactly happened between Mari and Nathanael?**

 **Thank you for all the positive reviews!**

 **(To one of the reviews, ombre is a hair coloring style very similar to balayging where the color goes from dark at the roots to light at the tips. A style I know oh too well. Not Auburn, the color- though auburn is the color of the ombre.)**


End file.
